The Treasure!
|romaji = Otakara Hakken |translated title = The Treasure is Discovered |release = May 27, 1986 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1986 #26) |engrelease = March 2003 |saga = General Blue Saga |episode = 51, 52 |previous = Robot in Waiting! |next = Bright Blue Eyes }} |''Otakara Hakken''|lit. "The Treasure is Discovered"}} is the seventy-sixth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, Krillin and Oolong driving in a Car, while Goku flies above them on the Flying Nimbus. Goku is also holding a steering wheel, even though that the Nimbus does not need one. Summary Goku heads left and General Blue laughs, continuing to follow the others right. Krillin and Bulma come to a dead end with nothing but a hole. There’s water, so Krillin strips down to his boxers and Bulma takes off her shorts, and they dive in. Blue catches up, and starts taking off his shirt and hat. “I wonder, is this water clean…?” Goku comes to a dead end, too, and falls through a trap door, but he luckily lands on something soft… an octopus. Goku jumps off of his head onto a rock and says, “Ah! I know what you are! You’re a squid!” The octopus gets pissed, and then Goku says he has to leave now. But the octopus grabs Goku with one of his tentacles, since it has been so long since he is had anything good. The octopus smacks him up against the rocks a few times, trying to kill him. Goku asks if he wants something really good, and the octopus wonders about it. So, Goku blasts him right in the face with a Kamehameha. Bulma and Krillin surface in a room, and they spot a treasure chest. They get out and open it, and it’s full of the treasure. They are both really excited, but then Blue surfaces and informs them that the Red Ribbon Army will be taking that treasure. Bulma sees him, and thinks he’s just her type. She rubs up against him with her tongue hanging out, and he screams to get away, he does not like that. Krillin and Bulma think he must be gay. Blue yells at them to not say such things, since he might get mad, but Krillin is not worried. Goku likes this real takoyaki (fried octopus). He was hungry, and this is not bad. Then he hears a scream, and wonders if it was not Bulma or Krillin. Krillin is up against the wall, and he’s pretty messed up. Krillin gets up and tells Blue he’s going to be serious this time, and they go at each other, but Krillin just takes a hard punch to the face. Bulma screams and Goku recognizes it this time, and hops in the water and swims toward them. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *General Blue Locations *Earth **Pirate Cave Trivia *Bulma uses the derogatory term for homosexual, in calling him a "fag", upon discovering General Blue has no interest in women. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters